Skyrim Adventures: The Way of the Voice
by Darkvahkiin
Summary: After discovering his power as dragonborn, Shadrin Darkbane was summoned to High Hrothgar, home of the Greybeards. He knows they will help him learn more about being dragonborn, and why he has the gift. Three days have passed since he set out from Whiterun with Lydia, his new Housecarl and Friend. I present the next story in my Skyrim Series: The Way of the Voice!


**Chapter 1: Adventurer's Recap**

_Shadrin Darkbane's Quest Journal Entry 1:_

_It has been 3 days since I set out from Whiterun with Lydia, my new companion. _

_Due to my good deeds in the Hold, I was named Thane of Whiterun by the Jarl Balgruuf who named Lydia as my Housecarl or guardian. _

_Jarl Balgruuf gave me the title because I helped his Housecarl Irelith, a Dark Elf, fight and defeat a dragon attacking the nearby Western Watchtower. _

_It was I who delivered the final blow. _

_After I killed the dragon however, something incredible happened. _

_It began to light up in flame and literally tear apart leaving behind only its skeleton. _

_That was because I absorbed its soul! _

_An ability only the legendary Dragonborn possesses. _

_Everyone including myself learned that was exactly what I was. _

_Dragonborn. _

_And it was up to me to fight and stop the dragons. _

_Somehow they were returning. _

_My first step in discovering my true destiny and power is to journey to the town of Ivarstead which sits at the base of The Throat of the World, the highest mountain in Skyrim. _

_Near its summit lived the Greybeards who used the power of the Voice to call me after my power was first revealed. _

_They would teach me more about the Way of the Voice. _

_Now I am camped with Lydia in the wilds near Darkwater Crossing, how ironic. (Chuckle) _

_So, lets see what happens next shall we?_

* * *

"Well Lydia I've just finished my first Quest Journal Entry as an adventurer."

"That's great my Thane, I'm sure you will have many many more entries to come along."

"Yeah, i'm sure I will." I responded to Lydia with a tone of awe knowing it was no joke. I would have countless more stories to record.

"Oh and I told you, don't call me Thane. I'm not your master or something like that. I'm your friend and vice versa. Your my companion, and I'm very happy to have you with me." I said.

"Yes I understand, thank you Shadrin. Now if we set out at dawn tomorrow morning, we should be able to arrive in Ivarstead by dark." Lydia explained.

I was a Nord, so I was already familiar with a lot of Skyrim land, but Lydia was a better navigator. I pointed that out when I thought we had gotten lost a day ago. She easily figured out the mistake. Besides I had no excuses to make. The stone roads of Skyrim all had signs which pointed the direction of every City and Town at every intersection.

"That's great Lydia, I can't wait to get there. To be honest it feels like we've been travelling for a week." I said pretending to sound tired.

Lydia knew better. She quickly learned that I was not very good at making jokes when I tried. She would play along each time anyway.

"True. Sometimes I feel the same." She responded.

When I was young in Solitude, I used to be known for my bad jokes. My friends did each try playing along with me nonetheless.

After another short quiet moment of sitting by the fire ring at our camp, Lydia broke the silence.

"Shadrin, you mentioned to me that you know magic. Will you show me?" she asked.

I felt a little surprised at this change of conversation and thinking on her behalf. I knew most Nords were prejudiced against the use of any kind of magic in Skyrim, especially Necromancy. I myself was no fan of Necromancy, but I did always have an interest in some other spells from the Conjuration school. All I knew how to do was manifest the shape of a dagger in my right hand. It was never cast correctly.

I decided to show Lydia what I could do with magic within the limits of my magicka reserves.

"Sure Lydia, I'll show you. Just watch out, it can be dangerous." I answered.

"Oh I don't doubt that Shadrin. I'm just interested in what other powers you have." Lydia responded.

"Besides being dragonborn of course." I chuckled. Lydia gave a small laugh at that response.

"But anyway I'll show you my spells."

I would start with the simplest spells which would not cost me too much magicka.

Since it was dark out being late evening, my fire spells would be bright. Lydia would like that I thought.

I started by clearing my mind to focus on the cast. One piece of advice I would never forget was when my father told me: "Remember Shadrin, anyone can cast a great spell as long as their mind is focussed and their will is strong.

It all depended on the focus of your mind and the strength of your willpower. Simply imagining the spell being cast was enough for me. My father taught me that.

I built up the flames in my right hand, focussed the power and let them stream into the air. After that, I changed the spell from flames to sparks, and did the same. I knew these kinds of spells were useful for draining an opponent's magicka reserves. Then I cast the icy frostbite spell. This form of Destruction magic would weaken and slow down opponents.

Lydia was pleased.

"That was very impressive, Shadrin. You know the basic level Destruction school spells." she observed.

"Thanks Lydia. I also know how to cast firebolt; it's an apprentice level fire spell." I replied. "Now I'll show you a few Restoration spells."

I wanted to surprise Lydia a bit. I took out my steel dagger, and cut a small slit in my arm. Right as I did that, Lydia spoke her shock at my boldness.

It was slightly painful and bleeding enough to notice. Despite that, I focussed the proper spell in my right hand. After a second or two, a glowing orb of energy appeared; a simple Healing Hand spell. I placed the glowing orb near my cut, and intensified the power. Within a few seconds, the cut began to close and clean with a gentle, warm and soothing feeling while engulfed in the light. A few more seconds of casting and it was completely healed other than a faint scar.

Lydia looked legitimately amazed.

"Wow Shadrin. You know how to heal wounds?"

"Indeed yes. I could heal you if you had a common cut from a blade or puncture from an arrow. I can also heal any wounds on my body with the normal self Healing spell. I know that there are lots of more powerful healing spells, but they are beyond my level at the moment." I explained.

"That's a very good thing Shadrin. It allows you to save lives. I admire that. So, can you do anything else?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I know a fair number of spells from the Illusion and Alteration schools combined like Detect Life which helps me when I'm hunting for game. I can also cast Magelight for dark places. The only spell I knew from the Illusion School is fury, I can manipulate the minds of my opponents to make them turn on their own side." I finished.

"I see. You certainly are a skilled mage, Shad. I'm sure you will become much stronger soon." Lydia praised.

"Thanks Lydia, I sure hope so. Anyway, it's getting late, so I guess i'll turn in for the night." I said.

"So will I, we still have a long way to go in the morning." Lydia agreed.

"Right then. Goodnight Lydia."

"Goodnight my Thane."

_I said don't call me Thane I thought with some amusement. Lydia does have a nice sense of humor to make up for mine._

During the past few days since we left Whiterun, we had gotten to know each other better, and protect each other in battle when things got more dangerous.

I now knew that as an adventurer, unexpected things were always going to happen. Who knows what tomorrow would bring. Would I fight another dragon? If I did it would be my third.

Would I learn a new Shout? That would be nice. Or would I learn a new spell?

"So many possibilities." I sighed.

Finally I relaxed ready to sleep in my bedroll inside my tent. Lydia had her own.

In the morning I would be ready.

...

* * *

**And so i've finally started the next chapter in my Dragonborn's story. For too long I was stuck with writer's block 'till I finally came up with the idea to start this story with an entry in Shadrin's Quest Journal. Anyway, more chapters are surely on the way. Hopefully I won't take to long with each. And as always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
